Deja Vu?
by xiaolulan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertemuan yang kedua dalam situasi yang sama. Pada Park Chanyeol - EXO – Baekhyun/ Chanyeol – ChanBaek/ BaekYeol


**"Karena seseorang yang kuberikan cengiranku itu adalah orang yang kucintai, kamu, Byun Baekhyun."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xiaolulan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, etc**

**Cast(s) : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.**

**Pair : ChanBaek/ BaekYeol**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bad summary, Bad story, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer : I'm not own anything except this story and the plot. They're belong to God and Themselves.**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun, jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertemuan yang kedua dalam situasi yang sama. Pada Park Chanyeol - EXO – Baekhyun/ Chanyeol – ChanBaek/ BaekYeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Jalan itu terlihat sangat gelap. Tidak ada satupun alat penerangan yang bersedia menerangi jalan tersebut. Namun Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan agak pincang dari kejauhan, dan seseorang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut. Tidak ada cara lain, Baekhyun harus melewati jalan ini karena hanya jalan inilah yang menghubungkannya ke sebuah tempat yang disebut rumah. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, dan ia dapat merasakan kakinya agak bergetar karena ketakutan.

_Sial, kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kisah horror Kyungsoo tadi siang_, batin Baekhyun.

Dengan –_masih gemetar_- dilangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan itu, semakin mendekati sosok tersebut. Kedua mata Baekhyun sukses membesar dari bentuk aslinya saat menyadari sosok itu ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Seketika imajinasi negatif meluncur dengan gila di kepalanya.

_Bagaimana jika dia adalah pembunuh yang baru saja membunuh orang, dan akan membunuhku juga karena aku melihat wajahnya? Tunggu, aku tidak melihat wajahnya kan? Berarti aku bisa mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak melihat wajahnya... Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak percaya padaku? Bagaimana—_

Imajinasi gila Byun Baekhyun terhenti saat sosok pincang tersebut sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"P-permisi..," ucapnya serak

"GAAH!" Teriak Baekhyun kencang, cukup kencang hingga sosok tersebut kaget dibuatnya.

Baekhyun mengamati sosok itu dari atas ke bawah, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak terlalu jelas karena minimnya penerangan. Hanya ada cahaya dari sang bulan yang sudi memperjelas rupa sosok itu, dan Baekhyun meneguk air ludahnya gugup saat melihat wajah sosok pincang tersebut. Tampan.

Pandangan Baekhyun turun ke kedua tangan sosok tersebut yang bersedekap di depan dadanya, memeluk sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat segumpal bola bulu yang aneh.

_Apa itu? Pisaukah? Atau mungkin itu bom keluaran terbaru?_ Lagi, imajinasi gila berhasil menguasai pikiran Byun Baekhyun.

"G-GAAAHH!" Teriak Baekhyun, untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula teriakan Baekhyun sukses mengagetkan sosok dihadapannya.

"J-JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" Jerit Baekhyun sembari melangkah mundur.

"M-maaf, aku—"

"TIDAK! AKU TAHU KAU PASTI PEMBUNUH. MENGAKULAH!"

"B-bukan! Aku— Ah"

Sial baginya, Ia menginjak sebuah kulit pisang sehingga ia tergelincir, yang kemudian dengan sukses menubruk Byun Baekhyun hingga terjatuh.

"Y-yah! Jangan menindihku seperti ini, kau berat sekali tuan pembunuh. Menyingkirlah!" Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah lelah menjerit.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sosok yang tengah menindih Baekhyun. Tidak bergerak.

"Hey..." Baekhyun memanggil sembari menggoyangkan bahu sosok itu pelan.

"Guk!"

Baekhyun menganga mendengar suara barusan. Suara anjing?

Dengan susah payah, disingkirkannya tubuh sosok itu pelan. Baekhyun melihat seekor anjing tengah menjilat pipi sosok yang beberapa menit lalu dipanggilnya pembunuh.

Tercengang.

Sejak kapan ada pembunuh yang membawa seekor anjing dalam aksinya?

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk menjawabnya, Byun Baekhyun bangkit, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

Langkah kaki itu sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan sesosok namja yang dikiranya pembunuh dengan anjingnya, namun kepalanya refleks menoleh pada sosok namja yang tengah terbaring tak sadar pada tengah jalan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah ia turut membawa sosok itu ke rumahnya? Ataukah hanya biarkan saja tergeletak seperti itu?

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan ragu dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. Susah payah dipapahnya tubuh sosok yang lumayan jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

"Guk!" Baekhyun dapat merasakan nyeri pada kakinya saat anjing itu menggigit kakinya.

"Tenanglah tuan gae (i) , aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh pada tuanmu. Aku hanya akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku, menunggunya sadar, lalu saat dia sadar akan kuusir dia dari rumahku." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Seolah mengerti, anjing itu berhenti menggonggong dan melepaskan gigitannya pada kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan susah payah sembari memapah, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret sosok raksasa tersebut. Seekor anjing dengan setia mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

* * *

"U-ugh..."

Sebuah lenguhan pelan terdengar dari sebuah kamar yang tidak begitu luas. Perlahan, mata yang tadinya terpejam, kini secara perlahan terbuka. Membiarkan cahaya memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Dimana ini?" Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali terlontar saat ia telah sadar sempurna. Tangannya terangkat dan memegang dahinya pelan yang ia dapat rasakan ada sebuah perban disana.

Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, bermaksud mencari tau dimana ia berada saat ini. Matanya tertuju pada bingkai foto yang berada pada meja di sebelah tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Ada tiga orang namja dan 2 orang yeoja yang tersenyum pada foto itu. Saat itu matanya menangkap satu dari tiga namja yang tengah tersenyum itu. Seseorang yang memanggil – atau lebih tepatnya – meneriakinya pembunuh semalam. Kedua sudut namja itu tertarik ke atas, menampilkan sebuah senyum yang indah pada wajahnya. Menyadari bahwa sosok yang memanggilnya pembunuh itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya tuan monster pada masa lalunya.

Tangannya meraih secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang berada di atas meja. Namja itu menuliskan berbaris-baris kalimat pada secarik kertas dengan senyuman terlukis pada wajahnya, entah apa yang ditulisnya. Puas dengan hasil tulisannya, ia letakkan kertas tersebut di sebelah bingkai foto yang tadi ia amati.

Dengan sigap, ia turun dari kasur tempatnya berbaring. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk menemukan sang tuan rumah yang sudah baik hati merawatnya, yang dianggapnya sebagai pembunuh.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di dapur, saat matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang – menurutnya – lucu. Seorang namja mungil tengah sibuk memasak. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam pisau, tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang daging yang siap ia potong dengan pisau tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus oleh apron pink. Dan ia dapat melihat seekor anjing yang tengah menggosokkan kepalanya pada kaki namja yang tengah sibuk memasak itu. Singkatnya, Byun Baekhyun tengah sibuk memasak.

"Umm..."

Kegiatan memasaknya terhenti saat pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap sebuah yang cukup berat. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapatkan bahwa suara barusan dihasilkan oleh sosok raksasa yang dibawanya dari luar semalam. Matanya dengan jeli menatap sosok namja raksasa itu dari atas hingga bawah, hingga atas lagi. Membuat sosok itu merasa sedikit risih.

"H-hai?" Sapaan itu terlontar dari sosok yang lebih tinggi antara kedua namja.

Hening.

Tidak ada untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Namja itu terlihat menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kau bukan pembunuh kan?" dan kalimat itulah yang terlontar pertama kali dari bibir Baekhyun pada sosok di hadapannya.

Ada keheningan yang cukup panjang, sebelum akhirnya suara tawa terdengar mengisi keheningan tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa namja itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sekaligus kesal. Memangnya apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya barusan?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Suara tawa itu masih setia berkumandang, membuat baekhyun semakin kesal.

"YAH! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu disini."

Namja yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu terlihat menahan tawanya agar berhenti. Kemudian sebuah senyum terlukis pada wajahnya.

"Ada."

"Apa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau lucu," ujar namja itu sembari memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya pada Baekhyun.

"Mana ada seorang pembunuh yang membawa seekor anjing dan pingsan di tempat. Mana ada seorang pembunuh yang menyapa 'Hai' pada seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Dan mana ada seorang pembunuh yang setampan diriku," ujar namja itu sembari terkekeh.

"Ada, itu kau," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku bukan pembunuh, dan dari ucapanmu barusan secara tidak langsung kau mengakui bahwa aku tampan."

"Ya dan tidak untuk jawaban ucapanmu barusan," jawab Baekhyun, walaupun dalam hati harus ia akui bahwa namja itu memang tampan. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dari sosok itu, kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

'_Gruyuuk... gruyuuk...'_

Baekhyun berbalik saat mendengar suara aneh.

"Suara apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku lapar," ujar namja di hadapannya sembari menyengir.

"Hahahahahaha." Kali ini, giliran tawa Baekhyun yang mengisi ruangan dapur.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi akan masak. Kau duduklah dahulu di kursi itu," ujar Baekhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi meja makan, senyuman masih melekat pada wajahnya.

Menurut, namja raksasa itu duduk di kursi yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun. Namja itu menunggu masakan siap sembari mengamati Baekhyun. Sebuah senyuman dengan setia melekat pada wajah tampannya.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyuapkan sesendok nasi pada mulutnya.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu namamu?" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nama itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berakhir pingsan dengan menggendong seekor anjing setelah menubrukku, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Chanyeol menyendokkan sendokan nasi terakhir pada mulutnya, kemudian disekanya sudut bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja," ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku kewalahan seperti itu karena menolong anak anjing itu," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk seekor anjing yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan sebuah bola.

Byun Baekhyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Aku melihat anak anjing itu menyebrang jalan saat ada sebuah mobil yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dan dengan segera aku berlari ke arah anak anjing tersebut dan menariknya agar ia tak tertabrak. Memang, aku berhasil menyelamatkannya agar tak tertabrak oleh mobil. Tapi sialnya, aku tidak melihat ada sebuah motor yang juga melaju ke arahku. Alhasil, aku tertabrak dan terlempar," Chanyeol menarik napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Beruntungnya, aku masih selamat dan tidak mati akibat tabrakan motor tersebut. Hanya saja sebelah kakiku terasa sakit, sehingga jalannya menjadi sedikit pincang."

Sontak, hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkaget dan merasa khawatir.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol dapat menangkap nada khawatir dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman untuk melukis wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyunnie." Sebuah cengiran tercetak pada wajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

Detak jantung seorang Byun Baekhyun berdetak cepat mendengar nama panggilan dari seseorang yang dianggapnya bodoh tersebut. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Rasanya seperti deja vu.

"Y-yah! Kenapa kau bisa menyengir seperti itu?"

Sebuah cengiran kembali tercetak pada wajah Park Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, ia bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Baekhyunnie. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menginap dan mengajakku makan. Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Seketika detak jantungnya berhenti sedetik saat bibir milik Park Chanyeol bertemu dengan dahi miliknya. Selanjutnya, bisa dibayangkan seperti apa cepatnya detak jantung Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum saat dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun kini telah mengalahkan merahnya warna tomat.

"Ah, kau boleh memiliki anjing itu. Tolong rawat ia baik-baik. Sampai jumpa, Baekhyunnie!"

Baekhyun masih ternganga saat Chanyeol melengang pergi dari rumahnya.

"T-tunggu!" Kesadaran mulai merasukinya saat sosok Chanyeol telah lenyap dari rumahnya. Bodoh, memang.

Baekhyun menggerutu. Kata-kata rutukan tak henti ia ucapkan yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kegiatannya merutuki dirinya sendiri terhenti saat ia merasakan seekor anak anjing menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya pada kakinya, membuatnya mau tidak mau tersenyum. Digendongnya anak anjing itu, kemudian dibawanya ke kamarnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada secarik kertas yang terletak di atas meja di kamarnya. Ia meletakkan anak anjing yang dipeluknya di atas kasur, kemudian ditariknya secarik kertas itu dan dibacanya perlahan.

**To : Baekhyunnie**

**From : Chanyeollie**

**Karena kau menyukai anjing. Karena aku mengetahui bahwa kau mengamatiku dari kejauhan. Karena seseorang yang kuberikan cengiranku itu adalah orang yang kucintai, kamu, Byun Baekhyun. Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu di masa lalu.**

**N.B : Saranghae, dari pemilik nomor ponsel 08xxxxxxxxx, yang biasa disapa tuan pembunuh, tuan monster, dan Chanyeollie oleh sosok yang tengah membaca pesan kertas ini.**

Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat, mengalahkan laju seekor kuda. Dadanya terasa menghangat oleh perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan dahulu. Tanpa berpikir ulang dua kali, diraihnya ponsel yang tersimpan pada saku celananya. Jari-jari indahnya dengan lincah menari pada tombol ponselnya, mengetik sebuah pesan.

Sebuah senyum indah dengan jelas tercetak pada wajah Byun Baekhyun.

**To : 08xxxxxxxxx**

**Kau, Park Chanyeol, idiot seperti saat kita bertemu dahulu, pertama kali.**

**Senyum idiotmu tidak berubah, sama sekali.**

**Maaf, karena pertemuan di masa lalu itu tertunda hingga saat ini. **

**Jadi, bagaimana dengan janji pertemuan kita di masa lalu? Masihkah berlaku hingga saat ini?**

**N.B : Nado saranghae.**

**Bolehkah aku menamakan anak anjing itu Chanbaek?**

* * *

_**Flahsback**_

_Baekhyun kecil mengamati seorang namja yang tengah berkelahi dengan sekumpulan anak-anak yang bertubuh lebih besar dari namja tersebut. Wajah namja itu telah babak belur dihajar. Mereka meninggalkan namja itu setelah puas menghajarnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat namja itu bangkit, kemudian berenang pada sebuah sungai yang tidak bisa dibilang dangkal. Kedua mata Baekhyun menyipit mengamati sebuah kardus yang mengapung di tengah-tengah sungai. Ada sesuatu pada kardus itu. _

_Kedua mata Baekhyun yang tadinya menyipit, kini membulat sempurna saat mengetahui sesuatu itu adalah seekor anak anjing, hewan kesukaannya. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada sesosok namja yang menyengir sembari membawa anak anjing itu ke bibir sungai. Aneh. Sebuah perasaan aneh merasuki dada Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun mendekati namja yang kini tengah duduk di bibir sungai sembari memeluk anak anjing yang baru saja ia selamatkan. _

"_Apakah kau tuan monster?"_

_Sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam sapu tangan terjulur, membersihkan noda darah yang menghiasi wajah namja dihadapannya._

_Namja yang lebih tinggi, yang bernama Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun bingung._

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung._

_Chanyeol memberikan anak anjing itu pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan sigap menerimanya. Membungkus tubuh anak anjing tersebut dengan jaket yang dipakainya._

"_Kau yang kedinginan dan dengan wajah babak belur, kenapa masih bisa menyengir seperti itu?"_

_Wajah bingung itu sirna seketika, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum._

"_Kau mau tahu jawabannya?"_

_Baekhyun kecil terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, penasaran dengan jawaban dari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

"_Namamu siapa?"_

"_Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

"_Namaku Park Chanyeol"_

"_**Chanyeollie**__..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan tanpa sadar, memanggil Chanyeol dengan __**pet name**__ yang tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan untuknya itu._

"_Baiklah __**Baekhyunnie**__, kalau begitu datanglah kesini di jam seperti ini," jawab Chanyeol sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun merona seketika saat bibir milik Park Chanyeol bertemu dengan dahinya._

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa besok Baekhyunnie!" Teriak Chanyeol sembari berlari menjauh._

_**Flashback End**  
_

_**FIN**_

**Umm... Hi? ^^;**

**Saya lagi stress UAS. Bosan belajar, akhirnya malah ngetik fic mengerikan gini hehehehehe ;;**

**Fanfic ini teruntukkan untuk kalian semua, yang baca. Untuk ChanBaek/ BaekYeol Shipper di luar sana.**

**Anyway, Selamat untuk EXO atas EXO first win dan EXO second win nya! Congratz 33**

**N.B : Saya bingung ngelanjutin fic Beautiful Stranger hehehehehehemaaf ;; #aegyo #fail**

**Read and Review? Thanks! :)**

i (Gae) = Anjing


End file.
